Captured Hearts
by starryequine
Summary: When Sadie runs away from her cruel herd, she meets Rhubarb. But then she gets captured by humans, only to meet him again, and the two realise that maybe they are more than neighbours...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: A bad beginning

I had to get away…I had no choice; They were after me.

I increased speed as the other twelve horses galloped behind me. I considered ending it all…you know…ending my life as quickly as possible. I knew it wouldn't help though.

This wasn't my fault.

Maybe it was…had I caused this to happen?

Maybe I had. Good thing if I did. My name is Sadie, and I'm a bright bay Kiger Mustang mare.

The story began when I was four and a half years old. I had joined a new herd, but I was unwanted. The only reason I stayed was because I felt safe.

Until now…

They are gaining on me. I accelerate again. I have never felt myself gallop so fast in all my life-and I don't intend to stop until they leave me alone!

I'm guessing you all know that Mustangs can gallop for up to six hours? _I'm_ intending to gallop all day, that will show them!

But then, something happened…

I stumbled and fell, rolling across the dirt floor. I struggled to get up. The herd had reached me, and the lead stallion stood beside me, threateningly. He had one fore-hoof raised, ready to strike me in the head. I shook with fear. Why were they doing this?

"Goodbye Sadie," The red roan stallion said, in a mock-friendly voice.

I closed my eyes tightly, gritting my teeth. I knew it was over for me…

All of a sudden, I heard the pounding of hooves behind me, I rolled over to see who was galloping.

A horse jumped over my body and landed beside Red, the lead stallion.

The horse was another stallion; a chestnut with a flaxen mane and tail.

He reared up and struck Red with his front hooves, neighing and squealing angrily.

Red actually looked terrified for once.

He whinnied loudly, signalling for the herd to retreat. He turned and galloped away at the back of the herd.

They were gone at last.

"You alright?" The chestnut stallion asked, gently nudging my back with his nose.

I stood up feebly.

"Yeah. Thanks," I replied.

The stallion smiled at me warmly. He has lovely hazel eyes and a single white sock on his right foreleg. He also had a whorl of white hairs on his forehead, under his forelock that was only just visible.

"That's okay," he replied. "Why were they chasing you anyway?"

I shook my head with a blank expression. "I don't know. They just don't like me."

I lowered my head sadly and a tear rolled from my closed eye.

The stallion stepped forwards and rested his head on my neck.

The stallion I have barely known for two minutes, and whose name I don't know, is resting his head on my neck. Bliss!

"I'm Rhubarb by the way. Sad isn't it?" He laughed.

"No! I'm Sadie." I replied.

Rhubarb was a great name for him-he had reddish fur and he was sweet! It was the perfect name.

He lifted his head off my neck and I calmed down.

"If you're okay now Sadie, I'll have to leave you alone now." He said apologetically.

Two mares that I didn't know stepped forward. They obviously didn't have herds either.

The offered to look after me.

"We'll meet again Sadie." Rhubabr smiled again and nodded his head, before turning around and galloping away. It was the beginning of a new life-and a new me!


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

The sun beamed down on my back as I grazed happily with my new friends, Silver Mist, Feather and Golddust.

I had lived with them for a fortnight now, and I felt relieved that they were so friendly, unlike my old herd.

Red, the roan stallion had allowed his brother to take over the herd. Red was a bay roan, but his brother was a blue roan. It was strange really-I never saw their parents so I didn't know that they were _literally _brothers. The blue roan was called Dark Mane. He was far nastier than Red, and often tried to attack me.

I shuddered as I thought back to those times.

Silver Mist suddenly snorted in astonishment and threw her head high.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sniffed the air. "I can sense something. I think it's humans…" Her ears flickered backwards and forwards as she listened.

Golddust and Feather exchanged worried glances, then looking at me.

"Sadie?"

I listened hard and heard pounding hooves in the distance and shouts.

They _were_ humans-on horseback!

"Run!" I cried, turning and galloping as fast as I could.

The other three mares followed me, but no matter how fast we ran, the humans on horseback followed us.

As we galloped, we saw various other herds of horses in the distance galloping away, too.

Then we saw the horses with riders following them. There were loads of them!

As we sped through the woods, I felt something slip over my head and pull me back.

The same happened to my friends.

We had been caught!

I knew exactly what to do. I went mad; bucking and squealing and kicking out. It was no use.

Eventually we gave up fighting and were led away to who knows where…

Art least I was with my friends.

We would be okay…


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions!

We were led to an enclosed land.

Tall fences boxed us in,and I felt vulnerable.

A gate was locked as we were led in. So many other horses were brought here with us, from many different herds.

I saw Chestnuts, Bays, Greys, Palominos, Duns and Roans.

As I looked at the different horses, one caught my eye; a chestnut stallion with a flaxen mane and tail, dancing and bucking at the end of the rope.

He must have sensed me looking at him, because he stopped and faced me.

He had warm hazel eyes and a whorl of white hairs underneath his parted forelock.

Rhubarb!

He recognised me, too and he whinnied loudly in greeting.

I was stabled next to Feather and Rhubarb.

Rhubarb was really friendly and chatted to me a lot.

Feather was quiet but I made sure she was included in the conversations, too.

Each time Rhubarb and I spoke, it was like a million fireworks exploded in my mind. He was the perfect stallion for me…

Training was a total nightmare. I had to wear a stupid leather thing on my head called a bridle with a horrible metal bit in my mouth.

Then there was the saddle…and the men who rode me weren't exactly ballet dancers!

They weighed a ton.

The other horses told me it was because I wasn't used to being ridden.

I wonder why? I was wild!

Rhubarb caused a panic when he threw off the colonel, injuring him badly.

I whinnied with laughter. Serves him right!

Then it was my turn.

I wouldn't move. I just stood stock still ignoring the rider, no matter how much he whipped me or kicked me.

The other horses found it hilarious, and it was fun!

Eventually, they gave up and took my saddle off, throwing it on to the fence.

"Keep the bridle on!" A soldier called, "we'll try again later."

No they wouldn't!

Rhubarb had somehow managed to escape from his stable and was prancing comically round the arena.

I joined him.

"Hey," he smiled, "good job in the riding arena. They didn't stand a chance!"

I lowered my head in modest embarrassment. "Thanks." I muttered, smiling at him.

I looked into his gentle hazel eyes and suddenly felt as though I was drifting off to another planet.

Planet romance!

I smiled flirtily at him, and he wrinkled his nose and looked confused for a moment, before grinning back and walking forwards towards me.

"Let's go to the barn," he whispered, very gently nipping behind my ear. "It's quiet and nobody seems to go there."

My heart beat faster and faster…


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Plan!

I followed Rhubarb to the barn, my heart pounding with nerves. What were we doing here?

He stopped behind the barn and began to climb some steps. They weren't steep and they were wide enough for us to walk on them. Once at the top, there was a large platform. We stood at the top and looked over the edge. We now had a bird's eye view of the whole ranch.

I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw…

Miles and miles of land with no fences…just grass and earth, and in the distance I saw some hills. I swallowed.

It was my homeland.

Tears bean to well in my eyes and a lump rose in my throat, almost choking me.

Rhubarb lowered his head.

"I know what you're thinking," he said quietly. He took a deep breath.

"There is a way we can escape. All of us." He added nodding down at the ranch, obviously indicating the horses.

I widened my eyes and smiled.

We were going to escape. We were. All of us…

As soon as we had got off the platform and scrambled down the stairs at snail pace, Rhubarb showed me a gap between the back of the barn and the fence. It led to our homelands.

"They're testing us. They think we're not clever enough to find this." Rhubarb explained.

"They're the stupid ones, leaving a gap in the fence, and it's big enough for us to escape through!"

I nodded, listening to his every word.

"We'd best tell the others." I said, walking slowly to our stable block first.

"Great idea Sadie, but make sure you tell them quietly, don't let the humans catch on!" Rhubarb said, winking at me.

I smiled back, and approached Golddust's stable to tell her about the escape route. I explained to all the horses about the gap in the fence, and they nodded eagerly.

"…and Rhubarb and I will unlock all your stables at night when the humans are asleep…if they don't catch us!" I finished explaining to one horse, she was a mare of about eighteen years old. She smiled and said "bless you, Sadie."

I moved on to the stable net door to the old mare and saw that the horse was facing away from me.

"Excuse me," I addressed.

The horse turned around. It was a blue roan stallion with dark reen eyes. As soon as he saw me he gave me a dirty look.

Oh god.

It was Red's brother, Dark Mane!…


	5. Chapter 5: A big letdown

I took a step back, head shaking and eyes wide open.

He sneered at me.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Or in our case, humans!" Dark Mane said icily.

I lay back my ears and bared my teeth at him, pawing the ground in frustration.

"No use getting shirty with me, missy. I could take you down in seconds!" He continued.

I swallowed hard.

"I was going to tell you that I had an escape plan!" I replied, gritting my teeth.

Dark Mane laughed.

"I don't need an escape plan! I can force my way out of here!" He cried.

With that, he half-reared and threw his hooves down on to the stable door, making it smash open.

He cantered out of the stable and completed a whole circle before charging at me.

I stood my ground and eventually, Dark Mane stopped in front of me, snorting in my face.

I glared at him and Rhubarb came to stand beside me.

"Is this…_gentleman_…giving you trouble?" Rhubarb asked, eyeing Dark Mane suspiciously.

Before I could answer, Dark Mane laughed.

"No I'm not giving her trouble. We're old friends aren't we sweetheart?"

I shook him off.

"NO WAY! Get off me you creep!" I cried, bucking fiercely.

"I was asking Sadie, not you. Have some manners!" Rhubarb shouted, laying his ears back.

Dark Mane rolled his eyes then sneered at us again.

"Sadie, are you alright?" Rhubarb whispered.

"I'm fine thanks. Yes he is bothering me." I replied, walking away.

Rhubarb looked Dark Mane in the eye.

"If I ever see you bothering my friend again, you'll be so sorry!" He said.

Dark Mane turned his back on Rhubarb and walked away again.

Rhubarb caught up with me and asked: "Are you okay now?"

I nodded uncertainly.

"I was only going to tell him about our escape plan." I mumbled.

"I know." Rhubarb replied, rubbing his head on my neck.

"This is what I said to him: 'If I ever see you bothering my friend again, you'll be sorry.' " Rhubarb told me.

"I think he got the message."

I shook my head. The word 'friend' swum around in my mind. I thought we were more than friends?

"Sadie?" Rhubarb asked.

I closed my eyes and turned away at a gallop.

"Sadie! What's wrong?" Rhubarb called.

I knew what was wrong. The fact that Rhubarb only saw us as friends. I began to cry and I hurried back to my stable, flopping down on the straw.

Feather saw me return and poked her head over the divide.

"Oh Sadie, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Stalions! The lot of them! HOPELESS HEARTBREAKERS!" I cried.

Feather walked to the door to her stable and popped her head over, sliding the bolt back with her teeth, and letting herself out. She entered my stable and sat next to me, comforting me.

"I know," she whispered, "stallions have done heartbreaking things to me in the past."

Rhubarb walked past my stable, but I didn't realise at the time…

He must have heard me saying that stallions were hopeless heartbreakers, because he walked straight off again, ears down.

"Oh Sadie, why didn't you tell me you loved Dark Mane?" Rhubarb whispered.

How wrong was he!…


	6. Chapter 6: First Escape!

The next morning, the humans threw the saddle on to my back again, and placed the bridle on my head.

"Not putting up a fight today girl?" The soldier asked. For once, I was getting sympathy-from a two legged!

Rhubarb walked past, another soldier holding his leadrope.

"Not putting up a fight today stallion?" The soldier asked him. He nodded at the two legged that was tacking me up.

"Morning Shorty!"

"Morning."

I glanced in Rhubarb's direction, and he quickly darted his eyes away so we didn't make eye contact.

I sighed and lay back my ears as my rider, 'Shorty' turned me round and told me to walk on.

We rode out of the ranch, and the soldier nudged my sides gently. "Canter!" They shouted.

I picked up the pace and cantered forwards, until the ranch was quite far away, then I was told to walk again.

"weird." I whispered.

At that moment, the rider swung out of the saddle and removed their hat.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a girl! She must have disuised herself!

"It's okay girl, you're safe now." She said, undoing my girth. She them unbuckled my bridle, and threw the tack on to the floor.

"Run!" She cried.

I was confused...who would she ride back?

The whistle that she let out answered my question...a bay mare who looked a bit like me appeared.

The girl placed the saddle on her back and the bridle on her head.

"I'd run now if I were you," the girl smiled at me, hauling herself into the saddle. She nodded her head at me and she and the horse galloped away back to the ranch.

I didn't think twice, I kicked up my heels and cantered towards the hills. Then it dawned on me...

I was alone...

I stopped still and thought long and hard.

I just couldn't leave my friends there... I turned round and galloped back again, following the girl and her horse who were now only just visible.

Once at the gates, I knew what to do. I neighed loudly and reared up, striking the gate with my hooves and the wooden gate opened.

Everyone stared at me. Even Rhubarb.

"I've come to rescue you all!" I announced.

"What's she whinnying about?" One soldier cried. He grabbed his pistol and pointed it at me.

I lay back my ears. I wasn't about to be taken advantage of!

I stepped forward, teeth bared and ears pinned back.

"Sadie, you're making a big mistake!" Golddust called. "You're in more danger than us right now-free yourself!"

I shook my head and took another step forward.

"Sadie! Don't do it!" I heard Rhubarb shout.

I completely ignored him. I took another step forward, calmly.

The soldier was about to pull the trigger, when I heard a voice yell: "Just stop right there, Spencer!"

It was the girl that had rescued me!

"Do you really want to kill an innocent horse? She returned-and I'm the one to blame because I set her free! You gonna kill me?"

Everything went silent. I stared at her.

The soldier lowered his gun. "no" he replied.

"But I'm gonna kill this horse. Say bye bye!"

I shook my head and stepped to the side.

At that moment, I heard a rope snapping and hooves pounding beside me.

I looked round.

It was Rhubarb!

He galloped towards the soldier with the gun and knocked him over, sending the pistol flying.

Then, Rhubarb looked at me.

"I love you Sadie." He said...


	7. Chapter 7: Not so happy

He loves me.

He loves me.

HE LOVES ME!

Those three little words were all I needed to hear!

I swung round and cantered towards him, throwing my head on to his neck.

He placed his head on my neck, too.

The other horses neighed loudly, and the girl grinned.

The soldier with the gun was being picked up by other soliders.

"So this is it." The colonel said. "There's no way we can tame these two. They're practically joined at the hip. No, everyone, I order you all to never ride these two horses!"

I smiled at Rhubarb and he smiled back.

The cheers subsided after a while, and everyone went back to doing their own thing.

"So...you never fancied Dark Mane?" Rhubarb asked, embarrassed.

I shook my head and laughed.

"No way!" I replied, "Him and his brother, Red are like, my worst enemies!"

Rhubarb laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But why have they got a grudge against you Sadie?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

And that was the truth. I _don't_ know! I doubt I ever will!

We walked round the ranch for a while that night, just talking.

Rhubarb looked up into the sky and spotted a bright, twinkly star.

I followed his gaze and looked, too.

"Make a wish!" Rhubarb chuckled.

I thought hard, then eventually I came up with the perfect wish...

"I wish we were all free!" I whispered.

He suddenly went quiet and lowered his head sadly.

"I'm sorry..." I said. "I didn't mean to upset you...what upset you?"

"I miss being wild. But being wild means I'd probably never see you again, Sadie." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rhubarb took a deep breath.

"I'm a bachelor stallion, Sadie. I've never had a mare-friend before. I'm a loser. You're too good for me...I'm just...here for the heck of it!"

I widened my eyes.

"That's not true!" I cried.

Rhubarb sighed again. "That's just how it feels sometimes. I'm used to male company...and no! I'm not..._that_ way! Mares never look twice at me." He muttered.

I lay my ears back and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I looked at you twice!" I smiled. "If those other stallions tease you or make you feel down, come to me and...well, live with us!"

Rhubarb looked at me.

"Thanks...but the stallions will find me and call me a freak for hanging out with mares."

He walked away sadly, and I hung my head.

Silver Mist joined me; "he looks upset." she commented.

"oh really? you think?" I replied, walking away. I guess I was being a bit harsh to my friend, but Rhubarb _was_ upset, and I needed to help him...


	8. Chapter 8: A discussion

I approached Rhubarb's stable to talk to him, but he wasn't there.

Feather looked out from her stable. "You looking for Rhubarb?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's really uset and I need to talk to him." I replied.

Feather scanned the area with her eyes, and eventually she spotted Rhubarb.

"He's over there." She said softly. "Is there anything I can help you two with?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. Thanks anyway Feather." I smiled and walked towards the chestnut stallion.

He had his ears back and his eyes were tightly shut. He had a distraught look across his face.

I approached him cautiously and gently licked his cheek.

He opened one eye.

"Sadie! Oh gosh, you shouldn't have seen me like this!" he exclaimed.

His eyes were going red and there was a little stream of tears running down his cheeks.

I sidled up to him and rested my chin on his withers.

When he calmed down, he turned to look at me.

"Thanks Sadie."

"Its okay. I guess I like to be a shoulder to cry on!" I replied.

"You seem the type that would…just please don't tell anyone I was crying!" Rhubarb replied, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I won't. I promise." I answered.

We walked towards the corral and stood by the fence for a while, the soft breeze of the night blowing into our manes.

Rhubarb took a deep breath.

"Sadie…I've decided that I will come and live with you and your friends. Who cares what the stallions think?" He said.

I widened my eyes and grinned. "This is great!" I cried.

He nodded.

"But there is one problem…" He continued,

"what?"

"Well…your friends might feel a little…well let's just say there won't be anyone for them." Rhubarb finished. "I feel guilty, but I don't know what I can do. I'd hate to ruin your friendship with them."

I thought for a while.

"How many stallions do you live with?" I asked.

"Three. Why?"

"Why don't you invite them to live with us? Then they can hook up with my friends!" I answered.

"That's not a bad idea! But Sadie…we need to escape first!"

"Exactly…and I have the perfect solution!…"


	9. Chapter 9: In disgrace

Rhubarb and I waited until night fell before we opened our stable doors, using our teeth to draw back the bolts.

I clattered out of my stable and trotted towards the gap behind the barn.

I saw just how big the gap was!

"Woah!" I gasped.

Rhubarb laughed. "I told you a horse could fit through it!"

I didn't waste any time. I cantered round all the stables and drew back all the bolts on the doors, setting all the other horses free.

I even unlocked Dark Mane's stable.

He surprised me by nodding his head and saying: "thanks. I owe you!"

'you bet you do' I couldn't help adding in my mind.

I galloped to the front of all the horses who were busy making their way to the gap behind the barn.

I spotted a white coloured box on the top of the gap, and it had a little red flashing light on it.

'weird' I thought, wondering what it was.

Just as the first set of horses were ambling through the gap, I heard an ear-piercing ring.

All the soldiers immediately emerged behind us, the girl keeping away from them.

So it was an alarm in the white box!

The soldiers led us off by our leadropes.

Our plan had failed.

Rhubarb and I were led into the barn and stabled next to each other in the barn.

He said nothing for a while.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. I showed you that exit in the first place." He replied.

A soldier walked in.

"You two in disgrace?" He asked, blowing cigarette smoke in our faces. I snorted angrily.

"Hmm." He finished, throwing the now very small cigarette on the floor.

I stared at it, the smoke from the end still spiralling.

He left the barn and I lowered myself to the ground and tried to sleep.

Rhubarb drew back the bolt on his door using his teeth, and entered my stall.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing my mixed expression.

"I'm angry, I'm upset, and I'm confused. But apart from that, the world has filled me with happiness!" I replied sarcastically.

"You still got it." Rhubarb laughed.

"got what?"

"Your wit. Humour." He answered, laying beside me and resting his chin in my mane.

"What are we going to do, Sadie?" He sighed.

"I don't know." I replied, feeling helpless. "I've just about lost the will to live!"

Rhubarb looked panic-stricken. "Don't say that!" He cried.

He sighed helplessly again and it was a while before he spoke.

"Sadie?"

"yeah?"

He rolled over to face me, then whispered something to me.

I laughed. "You're kidding!"

Rhubarb shook his head.

I quickly peered outside the door. Nobody was there, I went back inside…


	10. Chapter 10: Fire!

About two hours later, I smelled a strong, acrid smell.

I opened my eyes.

Fire!

I whinnied loudly, half-rearing.

Rhubarb looked too.

"The stupid human-its that cigarette!" He cried.

Then I remembered the soldier from a couple of hours ago.

"oh my god!" I cried. I reared again, neiging louder.

At last, the door opened and the girl who had rescued me stood at the enterance.

As I landed, I stumbled and fell.

"Come on boy, let's get you out of here." I heard the girl saying, clipping a leadrope to his headcollar and walking him out of the stable.

She obviously hadn't seen me. I struggled to stand up.

Rhubarb stopped and tried to pull away.

"I'm not going to let her leave you, Sadie!" He told me, digging his heels in the ground and tossing his mane.

"Come _on_ stallion! I don't have time for this!" The girl cried, tugging firmly at the leadrope.

Rhubarb followed her, but tried to be disobedient.

I whinnied to him. "Don't leave me!"

Once Rhubarb was outside, he began to tug at his leadrope.

"Come on stallion! You were the only horse in there!" The girl said.

Rhubarb shook his head, gave a final tug and set himself free.

Just as he was about to turn back into the barn, the girl leapt up on to his back and held the leadrope.

"Now I get it-you weren't the only horse in there!" She whispered.

Rhubarb galloped back to the barn.

I wasn't doing too well. My leg hurt from where I'd stumbled and smoke was beginning to suffocate me.

I heard the door burst open again. I looked up and saw Rhubarb standing in the doorwy.

He cantered forwards and kicked the stable door open.

Grabbing my leadrope with his teeth, he hauled me up off the floor.

The fire was spreading even faster now, and men had gathered with hoses and buckets of water, trying to put it out.

Rhubarb led me out just in time.

We had reached the corral over the other side when the barn suddenly crashed to the floor and the fire gradually died.

Rubarb was breathing hard.

"We're safe, Sadie!" He grinned.

But I couldn't hear him.

I could hear nothing but my breathing getting slower and more painful. I coughed hard and I dropped to the floor.

"SADIE!" Rhubarb cried.

I could feel my lungs pulsing with pain, and I slipped out of conciousness…


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Sadie

I woke up the next morning and found Rhubarb sitting beside me.

"Sadie! You're okay!" He exclaimed, smiling.

It turns out that I had been suffering from smoke inhalation and an injury to my left foreleg.

But at least I was alive!

A vet had visited the ranch to check if Rhubarb and I were okay.

Rhubarb had a lucky escape.

The vet managed to lead Rhubarb to one of the fields while he checked me over in another.

The girl stood with me, holding my leadrope.

"Hmm…apart from smoke inhalation and an injury to her leg, she'll be fine." The vet said.

"Oh, hang on. I've found something…"

I began to panic. What else had I injured? Was I going to survive?

My heart hammered and a lump rose in my throat.

"Well…This _is _good news!" The vet smiled.

"What is?" The girl asked.

"It seems our mare has not only survived the night, but so has her foal!"

"FOAL?" The girl asked.

The vet nodded.

"Yes. This mare is at least five weeks in foal! Congratulations."

He patted my shoulder.

I was in a daze. I'd been here for seven weeks now… No, it must all be a weird dream. I'll wake up in a minute!…

They led me to Rhubarb's field and took off the leadrope.

I was too ashamed to speak to him.

"Hi Sadie." He smiled, trotting up to me. "So, you're alright then? That's great news!"

"Oh just leave me alone Rhubarb!" I cried, cantering further up the field with tears pouring down my face.

He whinnied quietly and sadly to me but I ignored him. I was too shocked for words.

Rhubarb lay back his ears and walked to his own corner of the field and lowered his neck sadly.

"What have I done to upset you?" He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: A shock for Rhubarb!

I kept away from Rhubarb for the rest of that day.

He became very upset and excluded, so I finally decided to talk to him. I took a deep breath and trotted over.

"Hi." I said uncertainly.

"Oh. Hi Sadie." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry I ignored you all day. I-I wsn't feeling too good." I said. It was half true!

"It's okay." He answered.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him here! Other horses were here.

"Erm…can we talk somewhere else?" I whispered.

Rhubarb nodded.

We walked to the back of the field where no horses were.

"Okay, so what's this big dark secre you're hiding?" Rhubarb joked.

"It's not funny-this is serious!" I replied in despair.

Rhubarb looked serious. "what is it?" he asked, shocked. "Has someone upset you? If they have, I'll…"

"No Rhubarb! I…I'm pregnant." I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"Who is he? Did he hurt you? I'm going to get him for this!" Rhubarb hissed to himself.

"Roo! You're the father!" I replied, sighing. Honestly, he was so simple-minded sometimes!

Now he really was shocked!

He didn't talk for a while.

"How do you know?" He said at last.

"The vet was checking me for injuries after the fire. He found out, and I'm five weeks gone!" I replied, lowering my voice.

Rhubarb grinned and threw his head over the neck. Then it dawned on him.

"I'm not ready for this." He said.

"Oh what? And I am?" I asked sarcastically.

I walked away.

"Sadie, what are we going to do?" Rhubarb asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I replied, feeling foolish. "I really don't know!"

He followed me to the fence and I just stared into space.

"I'll be here for you Sadie, and your friends will be, too." Rhubarb smiled.

I hoped he was right.


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions!

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I was worrying too much. 'oh Rhubarb, I'm not ready either!' I thought to myself.

I glanced at the wall. There was a clock on the wall, and I could just make out the time.

Two O'clock.

I rolled over and got to my feet. I drew back the bolt on my stable door and walked outside.

The cold night air hit me, but I was determined to brave it.

I stood, resting my head on the corral fence, thinking.

I heard hooves clattering behind me. It was Rhubarb.

He hadn't seen me, thank goodness. I needed some time alone to think things through.

I thought for a good hour, then suddenly, the idea hit me.

If we weren't ready for a foal, it would have to go.

It was too much to take in, but I knew it was for the best. I sighed, and with a heavy heart, I turned back to my stable. Tears streamed down my face.

The next afternoon, the vet visited again.

A cloud of siklence hung over the yard. Nobody spoke.

I really didn't want this to happen, but it was for the best.

The vet took a syringe out of his case and poured something into it.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to blank my mind. No, I was making a mistake.A big mistake!

Rhubarb seemed to think so, too. Just as the vet was about to inject me, Rhubarb and I neighed loudly. The vet stopped and looked up.

I shook my head at him. He must have understood, because he smiled and patted me.

"You made a wise choice after all." He smiled. He fed me a mint, then packed his things away.

Rhubarb stood beside me.

"I'm sorry I said I wasn't ready. We're both old enough, and it won't be too difficult." He announced.

I smiled and nuzzled him.

"I think that, too." I replied.

"So we're going to have a foal…its fantastic." Rhubarb grinned.

I nodded. It was…


End file.
